Le loup et la fleur
by Nakuraa
Summary: Katsuki est quelqu'un de fort et d'ambitieux. Mais il est aussi impulsif, violent et imbus de lui même. Si on lui avait dis un jours qu'un entrainement de secourisme allait changer sa vie... Il devra faire preuve d'abnégation et de beaucoup de sang froids pour se faire a cette nouvelle vie. Mais en sera-t-il seulement capable ? Izuku saura-t-il l'aider dans cette épreuve ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Nakura

**Pairing:** KatsuDeku

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, aventure

**Disclamer:** Merci a pour cette oeuvre et ces personnages qu'on adores!

**Résumé:** Katsuki est quelqu'un de fort et ambitieux. Mais il est aussi impulsif, violent et embut de lui même. Si on lui avait dis un jours qu'un entrainement de secourisme allait changer sa vie... Il devra faire preuve d'abnégation et de beaucoup de sang froids pour se faire a cette nouvelle vie. Mais en sera-t-il seulement capable. Izuku saura-t-il l'aider dans cette épreuve? Le blond acceptera-t-il son aide si il la lui offre ? Entre besoin et envie, comment trouver le juste milieux ?

**Blabla de moi:** Il y a très longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire, l'idée me trotte dans la tète depuis bien un an ! Ouai, c'est long, du coup, j'espère que ce nouvel univers vous plaira !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Un sauveur.**

Bakugou Katsuki était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il le savais. Dans ses souvenir, il avait toujours été sanguin, et ce depuis le bac a sable.

Ca ne l'avait jamais déranger plus que ça, il savait ce qu'il valait. Il était, et de loin l'un des meilleurs éléments de sa promotion.

Il s'était toujours fixer des palier de réussite extrême tant physiques que dans ces études. La difficulté ne l'avait jamais effrayé et c'était en atteignant des objectifs toujours plus élever qu'il était devenu aussi sur de lui, on pouvais même dire carrément arrogant.

La réussite et les éloges qu'il recevait depuis toujours l'avait conforter dans l'idée que rien ne lui était impossible. Et c'est sans doute ce trop plein de confiance en lui qui le poussa à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Sa première année a Yuei avait été mouvementée. Entre l'examain d'entrée qui ressemblait plus a un champs de bataille pour surhumain, les entraînements militaires dans des bases d'entrainement, l'attaque du CEA et le tournois de l'école, sans parler des attaques de super-vilain psychopathe ou encore son kidnapping...

Oui, cette première année avait été, extrême.

Loin de s'en peindre, Katsuki avait saisit toutes les opportunités pour en découdre. Que ce soit contre des vilains l'ors d'attaques surprises, ou bien contre ces propres camarades l'ors du tournois de Yuei ou encore l'ors des entraînements. Toutes les occasions avaient été bonne pour ce servir de ces poings explosifs.

Et pour commencer cette nouvelle année, Yuei avait organiser un stage de sauvetage au milieux des montagnes pour les deux classes de la filière héroïques.

Les élèves avaient été répartis en binôme, l'un jouerait le secouriste, et l'autre la victime égarée. Le sauveur devait retrouver son camarade perdu quelque part dans les montagnes et le ramener au camp pour valider l'exercice. Autrement dit, c'était une courses d'orientation géante avec des obstacles de level supérieur.

Katsuki était impatient de tout faire péter pour terminer premier de cet exercice. Mais tout ne s'était pas passer comme il m'avait prévus. Les rôles avaient été tirer au sort et il avait dut laisser le rôle de héro pour jouer la victimes égarée. Il devait attendre que quelqu'un vienne le retrouver et le sauve… Autant dire que le blond était en rogne. Et pour empirer un peux plus les choses la nuit avait peut a peut engloutie la foret et âpres des heures et des heures à poiroter sous un arbre, son sauveur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer.

\- Putain mais qu'est qu'il fout se connard !? Oi ! Tu vas débarquer abruti ! gueula-t-il au milieu des arbres.

Il hurlait dans le vent depuis un bon moment déjà, espérant faire apparaître son sauveur plus rapidement. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il se retrouve affublé d'un débile incapable de mener a bien une mission aussi simple !? Il ne savais pas qui avait été tirer au sort pour être son sauveur, mais vu les heures et les heures de retard de ce dernier, il ne serait pas étonner de voir le nerd débarquer d'une minute a l'autre. Et il espérait que ce soit le cas, il pourrait ainsi se défouler a grand coups de poings et de hurlements. Enfin, que ce soit lui ou un autre dans tout les cas il lui passerait un sacres savon. Ce serait simplement plus drôle si c'était Deku. Apres tout le nerd avait pris l'habitude de répondre a ses coups et il pourrait ainsi se défouler un bon coups.

Il en avait marre de jouer les victimes. Il avaient reçus comme instruction de na pas bouger de son emplacement jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours sous peine de pénalité et de retraits de points. Ce qui voulait dire que l'exercice ne se terminerait que l'or ce qu'il serait retrouver et ramener soit par l'élève qu'on lui avait assigner soit par un professeur. En attendant l'exercice était considéré en cours, et il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Il était impensable qu'il perde encore plus de points a ce foutu exercice, déjà que son secouriste devait enchainé les pénalisées du à son retard...

Bakugou enrageait, il devait bien être une heure du matin et si son Alter lui permettait de ne pas avoir froid, il avait la dalle depuis des heure. Alors qu'il pestait et marmonnait des injures, un bruit de fracas dans les branches derrière lui attirât son attention.

Pensant que son sauveur l'avait enfin retrouver, il marchât a grand pat vers l'origine de ce sons étouffé tout en préparant une tirade bien cinglante. Il s'apprêtait incendier son camarade pour son retard, mais a peine avait il ouvert la bouche qu'il la refermât aussi tôt.

A quelques mètres de lui, au sol se trouvait une petite boule de poil couinente et recroquevillée. Katsuki restât hébéter quelques secondes puis s'approchât de la petite chose tremblante.

Il vit un petit animal aux poils gris et noir, le pelage gonflé, la queux ébouriffée et la patte ensanglantée. Un louveteau s'était pris la patte avant gauche sous un rocher alors qu'il creusait dans un terrier. C'était la première fois que le blond voyait un loup sauvage, il en avait vus au zoo étant enfant, mais la c'était inédit. L'or ce que l'animal remarqua Katsuki il jappa de frayeur et tentât de s'échapper tirant par accoups sur sa patte, aggravant un peut plus sa blessure.

-Oi ! Arête de bouger, ça vas être pire ! grognât il en se rapprochant rapidement.

Le petit loup couina de terreur et sans doute aussi de douleur. Katsuki tiquât en se rendant compte que son ton trop violant et virulent, faisait même peur aux animaux. Il se souffla doucement et se radoucis en voyant un éclair de douleur traverser les grands yeux de l'animal, et s'agenouilla près du petit loup gris.

-Tu t'est pas loupé. Faut que t'arête de tirer. dit il avec le plus de douceur qu'il put mettre dans sa voie. Je vais retirer le rocher, si non ta patte vas être broyée.

Il tendit les mains vers l'animal, mais le loup lui montra les dents et grogna. Ses yeux bleu étaient furieux et ses oreilles étaient plaquées sur le haut de sa tète. Le petit loup le menaçait clairement, il avait les babines retroussé, laissant voir des dizaines de petits crocs briller dans la nuit.

L'adolescent eu une seconde d'hésitation mais il en avait vus d'autre, ce ne serait pas un bébé chien qui allait le faire cligner de yeux. C'est alors que plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, il saisit la roche et il fut subitement pris d'une douleur aiguë qui lui transperça le bras.

C'est en voyant son sang tomber par terre et se mêlant a celui du petit loup qu'il compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et c'est en hurlant plus fort qu'a son habitude qu'il soulevât le rocher et le balançât le plus loin qu'il pu dans les bois. En se retournant, il eu a peine le temps de voir le louveteau disparaître dans la sombre foret en couinant.

-Bha, si il peut courir il devrait s'en sortir… murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il sentis alors une vive douleur lui envahir le bras, le faisant chanceler puis tomber au sol. Il regardât avec étonnement son bras percé par les dizaines de petit crocs du loup. Il avais déjà été blesser a mainte reprises, mais la il ressentais une sensation de piqûre brûlante qui commençait a lui engourdir les sens.. Alors que sa vue se floutait il vit d'étranges lignes argentées se propager dans ses veines, partant de la morsure et s'étendant sur tout son bras.

-Qu'est que ! dit il en paniquant.

Il levât sa main et tentât de comprimer son bras baissé a fin d'empêcher que cette étrange lueur argentée ne se propage d'avantage, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentis avec horreur ces veines chauffer, son corps tout entier fut pris de spasmes et de tremblement incontrôlables. En proie a une douleur brûlante alors que des vagues successives de rage semblaient lui perçaient le cerveau. Ces dents, son nez et ces mains le démangèrent violemment alors qu'il sentait des larmes de colère et d'incompréhension couler le long de ces joues. Bientôt, ces sanglots retenus ne furent plus que gémissement et grognement de douleur. Il poussât un cris sinistre en sentant sa peaux brûlée puis s'étirée et se déchirer. Il hurla en sentant ces os craquer, se déboîter et se briser pour changer de forme. la douleur qu'il ressentis le fit s'effondrer au sol dans cris strident. Il n'avait jamais ressentis une douleur aussi violente, l'intérieur de son corps le brûlait et se déchirait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer cette souffrance hormis hurler et frapper le sol. Il hurlât à s'en déchirer la gorge quand il sentis sa colonne vertébrale s'allongée, lui persans le bas du dos pour en faire sortis une longue queux.

Que quelqu'un vienne ! Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver !

Les larmes et la terre mouillée de sang lui collé au visage et lui brouillait la vue rendait les couleurs de la foret s'effacèrent pour ne laisser qu'un brouillard sombre le recouvrir. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, une force et une rague sourde grondaient aux fond de ces entrailles lui ordonnant de le laisser sortir. Ces dents lui brûlaient la mâchoire et le gout du sang se mêla a celui acre de la terre. Son dos s'arquât alors que les os qui formaient à présent une queux se couvraient d'une chair neuve, brûlante et a vif.

Qu'on l'aide… Quelqu'un devait l'aider, il était entrain de mourir.

Son sang chauffait dans ses tempes lui écrasant le cerveau et lui martelant le crane, alors que sa vision sombre virait au rouge.

Soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas raisonnât dans sa tête.

\- Pardon ! Je.. Je suis désoler ! fit une voix d'enfant.

Voila que la douleur le faisait délirer…

\- Oi gamin ! Tu m'entend ? Hey ! une voix d'homme, grave et colérique.

\- Bien sure que je t'entend connard ! avait il hurler dans un borborygme sinistre.

Il sentis son sang chauffer de plus en plus jusqu'à bouillir dans ces veines, lui brûlant la peaux menassent de s'écouler hors de son corps… Il frappa le sol avec rague et hurla a s'en briser les cordes vocales.

\- Il est, impressionnant. Il arrive a contenir son loup des la première fois...

Encore une autre voix... La violace et la douleur des brûlures le rendait complètement schyzo.

-Shio, lèche le. Oi, gamin, répond moi. Est que tu sais qui tu es ?

L'apprentis héro se tordit au sol en suffoquant et en geignant.

-Bakugou, deuxième année a Yuei. dit il d'une voie enrouée et abîmée. j'vais tous vous éclater !

Aligner deux mots ne li avait jamais sembler aussi difficile, le gout du sang mêlé a celui de la bile et de la terre mouillée manquât de le faire vomir. Il sentis une douce caresse tiède sur son bras droit, et une soudaine fraîcheur s'emparât de son esprit faisant s'adoucir le feu ardant qui le consumait depuis quelques minutes ou bien des heures… Il ne savait plus…

-Putain, c'est un des élèves de Shouta… grogna la voix la plus grave…

-C'est.. C'est un Alpha, pas vrai ? murmurât la voie d'enfant

-Ouaip, et vu la violace de sa réaction, il a un sacres caractère ! Si tu veux mon avis tu devrait te méfier Karon…

\- De toute façons on a pas vraiment le choix, et lui non plus…

Les voix se firent lointaines et bientôt, katsuki ne fut plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit a part un grognement sourd qui raisonnait au fond de lui. Sa vu s'effaçât et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la pleins lune qui brillait d'une douce lueur argentée au dessus de la foret.

Quelqu'un était finalement venu le sauver…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Et voila, le premier chapitre est terminer, approuvé, signé ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plais !

C'est bien plus court que les chapitres de "L'autre coté de la scène", mais c'est aussi plus rapide a écrire ;)

N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles sois positives ou négatives, ce sont les critiques qui nous font avancées !

A bientôt pour la suite, Nakura !


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Nakura

**Pairing:** KatsuDeku

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, loup

**Disclamer:** Merci a pour cette oeuvre et ces personnages qu'on adores!

**Résumé:** Katsuki attendant seul en pleine nuit au milieu d'une foret, attendant d'être retrouver et sauver. C'était les règles de l'un des exercices de sauvetages organisé durant l'un des camps d'entrainement de Yuei. Seulement, le blond ne s'était pas attendu a la douleur cuisante qui l'avait envahis tout entier l'or ce qu'il s'était fait mordre par un petit loup.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Chapitre 1 : Karon.

Katsuki était dans un état de somnolence proche de la léthargie. Tout ce qui lui parvenait était de vagues sons diffus et étouffés…

-Il ne peut pas rester ici Karon. Je dois le ramener a Yuei.

Des voix floutée…

-Il n'a pas le choix, pour le moment il ne sais pas se contrôler. Et a l'extérieur, je ne pourrais pas le contenir !

-Ce gosse est mon élève ! une voix se lève.

-Et maintenant il est mon fils ! celle ci gronde, puis l'autre soupire…

-Laisse le au moins voir recovery-girl. dit il résigné.

-Les étranges ne sont pas autoriser ici. J'ai simplement fais une exception pour toi Shouta.

Les voix s'effacèrentet a nouveaux il n'entendit plus que le silence.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il mis plusieurs minutes avant d'y voir clair. Il voulut se lever, mais à peine eu-t-il amorcer un mouvement qu'il pris brutalement conscience de son corps et des courbatures brûlante qu'il ressentait. Ces muscles étaient endoloris et tout ces os semblaient hurler de douleur.

Il regardât au tours de lui et constatât qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un hôpital, ni à l'infirmerie de Yuei, ni même dans sa chambre.

Il était dans une chambre relativement vétuste, aux murs beiges, délavé et vieillit. le plafond et le plancher étaient fait d'un bois clair et usé, tout comme le large lit dans le quel il se trouvait. Il y avait une commode, un miroir sur pied, un bureau et deux chaises pour tout mobilier.

A en juger par la lumière orangée qui passait par les volets entre-ouverts, il devait être tard, peut être plus de dix-huit heure…

Il tentât d'appeler quelqu'un, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement enroué, et vite le gout métallique du sang se rependit dans sa gorge accompagné de sensations de brûlure.

Il toussât le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas abîmer sa gorge déjà douloureuse, et vis une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide blanc poser sur la petite table de nuit. Il fit un effort qui lui semblât surhumain pour simplement tendre le bras et prendre la bouteille. Il retirât le bouchon et immédiatement l'odeur douce et légèrement sucrée du lait lui envahis les narines le faisant saliver. Il n'avais jamais aimer le lait, ni se qui en contenait, mais il était soudain pris d'une envie furieuse et urgente d'en avaler autant qu'il le pourrait.

Il portât la bouteille a ces lèvres et en avalât une grande gorgée, il sentis alors sa gorge se recouvrir d'un voile doux et protecteur, et ces muscles cessèrent de brûler et se détendirent. Il en avalât une autre gorgée, puis une autre, et il finit rapidement la bouteille. Sentant la douleur de ces os se calmée, Katsuki soupirât de soulagement en posant la bouteille sur la petite table. Ce lait avait sans doute été modifier par l'alter de quelqu'un pour avoir des effets thérapeutique.

Dans un effort qui lui semblait a présent possible, il finit par se lever et il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus le survêtement de Yuei mais un pantalon en toile beige et un haut en manche longues de la même matière. Il avisât le miroir et se rendit devant celui-ci, ce qu'il y vit le laissât sans voix.

Il scrutât le miroir avec plus d'attention et ne s'y reconnu pas... Il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres, ces cheveux avaient pousser et lui arrivaient maintenant plus bas que ses épaules. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus c'était ces yeux. Ces pupilles habituellement rouges avaient maintenant des pointes de doré, ce qui lui donnait un air qu'il trouvait franchement bizarre.

Il passât une main entre les longues mèches qui lui barraient à présent le visage et se griffant au passage. Il se rendit alors compte que ces ongles étaient plus épais, plus dur et beaucoup plus long. L'incompréhension s'emparât de lui et des questions envahirent ces pensées.

Ou était il ? Combien de temps avait il dormis pour se réveiller changer a se point ? Des mois ? Des années ? Et si c'était le cas, le monde qu'il avait quitter était-il toujours le même aujourd'hui ? Que c'était-il passer alors qu'il était dans le coma ? Il sentis une colère lancinante se réveillée au fond de son ventre alors que ces muscles recommençaient à le lancer.

Il fronçât le nez, une forte odeur d'arbre, de résine mais surtout de terre et d'arbre lui amplis les narines. Il eu a peine le temps de se retourner pour voir la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Alors, fini de pioncer le morveux ? dit il d'une voix moqueuse.

C'était un homme grand, au teint halé. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'All-Might, mais avant qu'il ne soit forcé de prendre sa retraite, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Il semblait néanmoins extrêmement fort et il n'aurait sans doute aucune difficultés a briser un homme en deux. Il avait les cheveux long attacher en queux de cheval basse qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ces yeux étaient comme ces cheveux d'un brun foncé et pailleté de doré. Son regard était sombre mais il y brillait cependant une lueur d'amusement.

La colère qui grondait dans les entrailles du blond s'intensifia et il grogna. Katsuki n'aimait pas ces yeux, se type se foutait clairement de sa gueule, il lançât un regard mauvais et méfiant a l'inconnu. Mais il sentis un puissant frisson d'anticipation le parcourir quand il eu envie de l'envoyer chier. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que cet homme était dangereux, qu'il ne devait pas le contrarier. Mais il été Bakugou Katsuki ! Il n'avait jamais perdu la face, pas même devant un vilain, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par ce mec !

-T'es qui le vieux ? Grogna l'adolescent alors que des frissons lui remontaient le long du dos.

L'homme restât hébéter quelques secondes puis eut un largue sourire.

-Ha! Aizawa m'avait prévenu, mais je m'attendais pas a ça.. T'as un sacré cran pour t'adresser a ton Alpha comme ça ! Tu dois le sentir pourtant non ? Ton corps doit te hurler que tu me doit le respect ! dit l'adulte avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Katsuki vit rouge.

-J'te dois que dal enfoiré ! Dis moi ou je suis si tu veux pas que je t'explose la gueule ! Katsuki fut satisfait de sa tirade, mais il se sentait soudain nauséeux.

L'homme se rapprochât alors du jeune héro. Son regard qui il y avait a peine quelques secondes semblait amuser, était a présent sombre et aiguisé. Il faisait froid dans le dos.

-Je vais passer pour cette fois gamin, car tu est un nouveaux-né. Mais… il posât alors sa main sur l'épaule de Katsuki et le jeune homme se sentis comme écraser sous une pression hallucinante. C'était comme si la seule présence de cet homme le submergeait totalement.

-Ne me manque plus de respect. dit il d'une voie basse et menaçante.

Katsuki ne répondit pas, il en était incapable. Il sentis les paroles de cet homme le transpercer de toutes part telle des aiguilles, et ça lui fis mal jusque dans son âme. Il se sentait bléser, fautif et honteux, il eu une subite envie de pleurer et de lui demander pardon.

Bakugou fut révolter a cette simple idée, jamais il ne s'abaisserait a un tel comportement. Un comportement de… De lâche, de trouillard qui lui rappela subitement son ami d'enfance quelques années plus tôt. La colère lancinante qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil raisonna du plus profond de ses entrailles. Plus tôt crever que de s'abaisser à ça. Il repoussant la main de cet homme d'un coup d'épaule et lui lançât un regard mauvais. Le plus âgé siffla a la fois surpris et admiratif.

-Aizawa ne plaisantait pas. T'es un sacres dur a cuir dis moi ! dit il, ses yeux redevenu franchement amusé.

A la mention d'Eraserhead, les bribes d'une conversation étouffée lui revinrent à la mémoire de l'adolescent. Il allait a nouveau demander ce qu'il foutait la, et ou était son prof, mais l'Alpha le devançât.

-Tu as dormis pendant deux jours. Et tu ne pourras pas retourner a Yuei, ni même rentrer chez toi avant un certain temps. dit l'homme en se retournant tout en l'invitant a le suivre pour sortir de la petite chambre.

-De quoi tu parle le vieux !? râlât Katsuki qui suivit néanmoins l'alpha qui l'ignora superbement. J'ai pas pu changer comme ça en deux jours ! dit il en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux beaucoup trop longue.

L'Alpha le regardât un instant et eu un sourire en coins alors que l'adolescent regardait à présent ses mains et plus particulièrement ses ongles.

-Je ne t'ai pas mentis. Tu as bien subit ses changements en deux jours. C'est en partie pour cela que tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi de si tôt.

Katsuki le dévisagea, cette fois avec incrédulités. Il passèrent devant une porte clause pour finalement descendre un escalier de bois qui craquât sous le pois de leur pas.

-Il t'es arriver quelque chose d'important il y a deux jours, et ton éducation risque d'etre difficile… murmura l'homme en le guidant dans une petite maison.

Ils traversèrent un séjours ou trônait au centre de la pièce un petit canapé et une table basse. Sur sa droite, une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière du soir, alors que sur le mur d'a coter une grande cheminée réchauffait la pièce. Bakugou fronçât le nez, cet endroit sentait le bois séché et le tissus, il y avait aussi une forte odeur de suie, et toutes ces odeurs mélangées lui donnaient la nausée.

Cette petite maison rassemblait en tout point a un chalet de montagne et bien que minimaliste c'était chaleureux et agréable. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent au tours d'une table dans une petite de cuisine. L'homme ouvris l'un des placards pour en sortir une bouteille de lait qu'il lui tendit.

Katsuki s'en saisit et avalât son contenu avec empressement. Une douceur sucrée et crémeuse se répandit dans tout son corps. Il sentis immédiatement tout son être se détendre et ses muscles se relâcher. Il lui semblât que le lait enveloppait chaqu'un de ces os d'une sorte de film tiède et doux… Il se léchât les lèvres avec délice et soupirât de soulagement, les tiraillements de son corps enfin adoucis.

-C'est bon hein ?! ricanât l'alpha en le regardant avec amusement.

Katsuki relevât alors les yeux pour tomber sur le regard clairement moqueur du brun. Ce type se foutait encore de sa gueule !

-T'es qui, et qu'est que j'fout la ? Grognât apprentie héro en reposant la bouteille désormais vide sur la petite table de bois.

-Depuis deux jours, tu est le dernier-né de mon clan. Mon nom est Karon, et je suis ton Alpha gamin. dit il en souriant de plus belle laissant apparaître des dents parfaitement blanches et aiguisées.

Katsuki restât coi quelques seconde, son Alpha… De quoi il lui parlait ce vieux ?

-Ca veux dire que je suis ton supérieur morveux ! dit il avec un rire moqueur.

Katsuki ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même comment réagir, il avait la furieuse envie de gueuler a ce pauvre type qu'il n'avait pas de « supérieur » mais Karon ne lui en laissât pas le temps.

-Tu est chez moi ici, et ce sera aussi chez toi jusqu'à la fin de ton éducation. Terminât l'alpha avec sérieux.

-Qu'es tu racontes le vieux ? Il est pas question que je crèche ici ! J'me casse ! cria katsuki en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il devinait être la sortie.

Il ouvrit la petite porte de bois et fut plus que surpris de ce qu'il vit devant lui.

Il se trouvait dans un village perdu au beau milieux de la foret. Sur sa droite, il y avait plusieurs maisons, pour la plus part faite de bois et d'autre de pierres, il vit a sa gauche un immense jardin potager et plusieurs puis. Le petit village était entouré par des arbres si grand qu'on en voyait pas la cime même en levant la tète.

L'intensité des couleurs lui fit tourner la tète et il dut bloquer sa respiration, le mélange des odeurs était si fort qu'il eu du mal a respirer. Heureusement pour lui, une forte odeur de miel vient couvrir les autres et lui permis de ne pas étouffé. Puis des rires et des cris attirèrent son attention, il tourna la tète et vis a une vingtaine de mètre un petit groupe d'enfant jouant dans l'eau d'un ruisseau.

Katsuki était perdu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé.

-Ou.. Ou est qu'on est ? demanda-t-il en observant les habitants vaquer a leurs occupations.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'articuler que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il plaçât des mains sur son nez et retint sa respiration. C'était quoi toutes ces odeurs ? Pour quelle raison ça lui prenait autant le nez ? Ça sentait la terre fraîchement retournée, la sève, le poisson, la résine, la tarte a la pomme, la pierre, le poil mouiller d'une dizaine de chiens... Il avait envie de vomir et il manqua de tourner de l'œil.

-Tiens le contre ton nez et concentre toi sur cette odeur. dit l'alpha en lui tendant un petit mouchoir en tissus blanc.

Katsuki plaça le mouchoir de tissus et inspirât profondément, très vite une douce odeur de vanille lui emplis les narines et il soupira de soulagement.

-Tu es ici chez toi. repris l'Alpha en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Katsuki le suivis sans dire un mot, a présent conscient que certaines questions méritées de vrai réponses. Ils marchèrent de quelques mètres sur un chemin de terre et de pierre dans se petit village qui avait l'air tout droit sortit d'un compte du moyen-age.

Le village était caché au milieu d'une immense foret de chaines si danse que l'on y voyait pas a plus de dix mètres à l'intérieur. Les maisons avaient toutes été construite du même coté, à l'ombre des arbres à la lisière de la foret. Les murs étaient pour la plus part en pierres alors que les toits étaient fait de bois recouverts de tuiles bleu. De l'autre coter, séparer des habitations par un muret d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de haut, on pouvait voir plusieurs carrer de terre labourés ou certains des habitants s'occupaient de divers légumes et d'arbres fruitiers. Il y avait a proximité plusieurs puits qui devaient servir à la fois pour arroser les cultures et pour se procurer de l'eau potable.

Ils passèrent devant ce qui semblait être une petite échoppe ou plusieurs personne, hommes, femme et vieillard les regardèrent passer, puis il arrivèrent devant l'une des plus grande maison du village.

-Cette communauté compte Soixante-seize membres en comptant les enfants. Soixante-dix-sept avec toi. Tu apprendra a connaître chaqu'un d'eux et aussi a rester a ta place. explica l'Alpha en montrant le village au blond.

Katsuki tiquât et grogna.

-Pas la peine, j'compte pas rester dans se trou. Dis moi juste par ou et j'me casse. dit il alors qu'il observait deja la bordure de la foret dans l'idée d'y voir un sentier pour quitter le village.

L'alpha soupirât et s'assis sur le petit muret qui séparait les différents carrés de terre cultivées et repris.

-Soulève ta manche droite gamin. souffla l'adulte en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Interloquer le blond obtempéra, et il vit sur son bras des dizaines de petit point d'argent formant un demie-cercle irrégulier.

-C'est quoi c'te connerie !? grondât il alors qu'il observait la marque de plus près.

-Ça, c'est la morsure de Shio. dit l'alpha le regard toujours sérieux.

Katsuki ce souvint alors des événements. L'exercice dans la forée, son sauveur qui n'arrivait jamais, la boule de poil coincée par un rocher. Puis la morsure, et la douleur viscérale qui l'avait envahis. La lune. La tète lui tourna quelques seconde et il vacillât.

-Qu'est que ça veux dire ? C'est quoi Shio ? râlât Bakugou de plus en plus perdu.

-Shio, c'est elle la bas. lui dit Karon en lui montrant du doigt l'une des enfants qui jouait prés du ruisseau.

Katsuki observât la gamine sans comprendre. Il avait jamais vu cette gosse au par avant, et c'était un clebs qui l'avait mordu. Mais cette gamine… Elle lui semblait comme, familière. C'était une impression bizarre, il éprouvait un profond attachement pour elle sans comprendre d'où ça lui venait..

-De quoi te souviens tu ? Pourrais tu me dire ce qu'il t'es arriver cette nuit la ? lui demanda Karon rattrapant alors son attention.

\- Y a rien a dire ! J'ai attendu dix plombe qu'un abrutit vienne me chercher ! râlât il.

L'alpha l'encouragea a poursuivre d'un signe de tete.

-Personne est venu, puis j'ai aider un connard de clebs qui m'a mordu et... Katsuki se tut soudain plus très sur de ce qu'il croyait avoir vu ce soir la.

-Tu as enfin compris gamin?

Bakugou ne dit rien et reportât son attention vers la bande de gosse et plus particulièrement sur la petite Shio. Ce fut juste la qu'il remarquât que la petite fille portait une écharpe au bras gauche. Quelque chose grondât au fond de lui, voir cette fillette blessée le mis dans une colère noire. Cette gamine ne devait pas souffrir, ca lui était inconcevable !

-Ce qui t'as mordu cette nuit, c'était Shio sous sa forme de loup.

L'adolescent se retournât vers Karon les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

-Tu dois le sentir au fond de toi. Ton attachement envers celle qui t'as mordue, ta soumission évidente envers moi, et surtout que tu n'est plus totalement seul a l'intérieur de toi. dit l'alpha avec un sérieux dans la voie qui le fit trembler.

-Qu'est que t'essai de m'dire le vieux ? murmura Katsuki qui avait soudainement pâli.

-Qu'a la seconde ou Shio t'as mordu, tu est devenu l'un de mes fils. Tu fais désormais partie intégrante de ma meute. dit l'alpha en se relevant pour s'approcher de Katsuki. Jusqu'à ce que ton éducation de loup ne soit achevée, tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette foret.

Katsuki se tournât vers l'alpha le regard dur et sur de lui il dit :

-T'es taré ! Je ressent rien de tout ça ! J'peux m'barrer ! hurla le blond tentant de s'en convaincre lui même.

-Ne me prend surtout pas pour un con gamin. Tu as interdiction de sortir de ce village. gronda l'alpha en se relevant.

Interdiction, c'était l'un des mots qui le rendait dingues.

-Je suis un Héro putain! J'PEUX PAS RESTER MOISIR ICI CONNARD !

Les mots avaient a peine franchis ces lèvres que Katsuki les regrettât immédiatement. Il se sentais minable et nauséeux, son cœur accélérera et une bouffée d'angoisse se répendit dans tout son corps.

Il l'avait insulté et il ne le supportait pas... L'alpha posât alors une main sur l'épaule de Katsuki et dit avec une voix dangereusement basse.

-C'est la deuxième foie gamin. Fait attention.

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure et Bakugou en aurait trembler ci il n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre lui même. Pourquoi réagissait il de façon si violente face a ce type !? Il ne pouvait pas rester la ! Il avait des cours a suivre, des entraînements, des vilains a défoncer... Il ne pouvait pas rester la. Il avait fais tant d'efforts pour devenir toujours plus fort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps ici.. Il allait se faire distancer.

-J'peux pas rester la… répondit il sur un ton presque plaintif.

-Si tu part maintenant, tu deviendras un meurtrier.

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Les loups sont dangereux et les Alpha le sont plus encore. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

-Les Alpha ? demanda Bakugou sans réellement comprendre.

-Les Alphas sont les chefs de meutes, les meneurs et protecteurs. Ici, c'est moi qui assume se rôle. Toi, tu est un Alpha en devenir.

Katsuki fronçât les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Tu apprendra tout ça lors de tes leçons. Ça, c'est l'école. dit il en désignant du doigt le grand bâtiment de pierre qui se dressait derrière lui. Tu y fera ton entrée des que tu sera prêt.

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux choquer et regardât l'Alpha qui lui, arborait un sourire clairement amusé.

-Fais pas cette tète gamin, tout les mômes vont a l'école ! dit Karon en éclatant d'un grand rire sonore et lui fit signe de le suivre a nouveaux.

-Tu doit avoir sacrement fin, viens avec moi. dit il en enjambent le muret.

Il suivit l'Alpha jusqu'à la petite échoppe devant la quelle ils étaient passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Les personnes qui se tenaient la saluèrent Karon avec respect et adressèrent un sourire a Katsuki qui lui ne savais pas comment réagir.

-Allons, ne soit pas si timide mon garçon. Nous prendront tous bien soins de toi. lui dit une petite grand mère myope qui portait de grosses lunettes qui lui faisait parètre les yeux aussi gros que des tasses.

-J'ai pas besoin d'etre materner l'ancêtre ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça bande de demeuré ! cria-t-il en s'adressant a l'ensemble des habitants qui se trouvaient la.

S'en suivis un silence gêner ou personne n'osa parler jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Alpha retentisse.

-Hey gamin, un peux de respect tu veux ! grondât Karon alors que Katsuki renifla l'air dédaigneux.

-Hou hou hou. Ne t'en fais donc pas Karon, les Alphas sont caractériels. Nous le savons tous. lui répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire amusé et bienveillant.

-Peut être, mais ça le tuerait pas d'etre polis ! grognât un jeune roux d'a peux près son age qui se trouvait devant un étalage de courge et de haricot.

-T'as dis quoi le rouquin ?! rala Katsuki

-Quoi t'as les oreilles bouché la blonde ?! lui rétorqua celui-ci avec un regard colérique.

Katsuki se sentis alors bouillir et eut un sourire mauvais. Ce sourire qui voulait clairement dire :

-Toi, j'vais t'exploser !

Joignant les gestes a la parole, il contracta ces bras et ces mains se crispèrent alors qu'il sentait la chaleur caractéristique de ses explosions monter en lui. Il s'appreta a faire exploser ses poings mais tout ce qu'il réussit a produire fut deux gros nuages de fumée noire.

-Quest que !?

Katsuki regardât ces mains quelques secondes sans rien comprendre. Qu'est qu'il venait de ce passer la ? Pourquoi ça éclatait pas ? Qu'arrivait il a son Alter ? Ou étaient passer ces explosions ? Il reéssaya mais n'obtint que deux autres nuages encore plus gros que les précédents.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !? hurla-t-il en regardant ses mains avec effrois.

Il réitérât encore une foie, mais rien n'y fit.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !

L'apprentis héro allait reéssayer encore une fois quand un grand rire attirât son attention.

-Hhahaha ! Un vrai pétard mouillé ! Alors qu'est tu fout ? Tu devais pas m'exploser ?! le railla le jeune roux le visage fendu en un grand sourire moqueur.

Katsuki vis rouge. Se con allait le regretter. Son regard se fit assassin, et ces muscles se bandèrent. Une rague sans précédant s'empara de lui, Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de détruire quelqu'un, pas même Deku. Il avait envie d'écraser ce visage peint de tache de rousseur sur se rocher qui semblait si parfait pour lui défoncer le crane. Il voulait lui arracher les bras et lui briser les cotes, son corps entier lui hurlait de tuer se type qui avait osé le provoquer. Il voulait montrer a tous le monde qu'on ne devait pas lui manquer de respect... Il serrât son poing et c'est avec tout sa rague qu'il s'élanca sur le pauvre inconscient qui avait oser le regarder de haut.

Le jeune roux eut a peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'Alpha s'était interposer entre lui et le poing ravageur de Katsuki. Ce dernier s'appreta a refrapper mais Karon Lui attrapât les poignets et le forçat a reculer. La force de se type était impressionnante, mais le blond n'était pas en reste. Katsuki résistât quelques seconde jusqu'à ce que son Alpha ne lui hurle de se stopper.

-ARRÊTE TOI !

Bakugou se stoppa net, et lançât un regard mauvais a l'alpha qui l'empechait de régler son compte a se putain de rouquin. Il se dégageât de la poigne de Karon et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Karon se tournât vers le jeune roux qui était devenus aussi pale qu'un mort et lui adressât sur un ton de reproche:

-Ne le provoque pas pour rien Ashiha, il ne contrôle pas son loup. Et même s'il ne peut plus ce servir de son Alter, il a reçus un entrainement pour devenir élite des super-héros. Se coup aurais pu te tuer. dit l'alpha en se retournant vers Katsuki qui inspectait attentivement les paumes de ces mains pour essayer de comprendre se qui déconnait.

-Moi aussi j'aurais pu suivre cet entrainement si j'avais pas été mordu ! criât alors Ashiha qui avait de se reprendre.

-Ha ! Un déchet comme toi a Yuei !? Laisse moi rire ! Ils t'auraient même pas fait passer l'exam d'entrée ! lui crachat Katsuki avec un air de dégoût.

\- Ferme la ! Intervint sèchement Karon

\- Tcht ! Katsuki détournât alors le regard et de remis inspecter ces mains a la recherche d'un quelconque problème.

Le jeune Ashiha quand à lui se détournât alors et partit de l'échoppe en courent.

-Hala hala.. Ces jeunes gents sont bien turbulents… dit alors la grand mère en tendant un grand sac en papier a Katsuki qui ne sut quoi en faire.

-Merci Nanako. dit Karon en s'adressant a la petite grand mère à lunette.

-Prend le, çà devrait te faire un ou deux jours. dit il a Katsuki en désignant le sac de papier.

L'adolescent pris donc le paquet et y trouvât des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et même deux bouteilles de lait. Il regardât Karon, lui demandent clairement une explication.

-Ce sera ta première et seule ration offerte. Si tu veux manger, tu devra le mériter ! lui dit l'Alpha avec un sourire entendue.

Ils retournèrent alors vers la petite maison dans laquelle il s'était réveille deux heures avant. Karon entra dans le petit salon et s'adressa au jeune homme

-Tu es ici chez toi. A part moi personne ne rentrera ici sans ta permission.

Katsuki observât la petite maison avec un œil nouveau, il ne s'était pas attendu a ça.

-Des demain ton éducation pourra commencer. Tu te rendra au bout du village chez l'anciens tout les jours. Il t'apprendra à te connecter avec ton loup. Pour l'école, on verra ça plus tard. Quand tu te sera un peut habituer a ta condition et plus... sociable.

Bakugou posât le sac de papier sur la petite table de la cuisine, de "sa" cuisine.

-Pour ce qui est de Yuei.

Katsuki fixât l'Alpha soudain bien plus intéresser par ces propos par agencement de sa nouvelle maison.

-Aizawa, m'a dit et répéter que tu n'était sans doute l'élève le plus difficile a qui il ai dut enseigner. Et il m'a assurer que même ici et dans ta nouvelle condition, tu continuerais ton entrainement dans le but de devenir un Héro. C'est vrai ?

-ÉVIDEMENT QUE JE VAIS CONTINUER ! Il est or de question que je laisse se putain de double face me dépasser ! Sans parler de cet abrutit de nerd ! Rala Katsuki

-Mouai.. Tu es bien comme t'a décrit Shouta. Bon, comme il n'est apparemment pas possible de te faire changer d'avis, j'ai passer un accord avec ton prof.

Bakugou fronçât les sourcils dans l'attente.

-Tu n'a pas de droit t'entraîner seul, tu est trop dangereux. Mais tu n'est pas non plus autoriser a sortir du village, et les étrangers au clan ne sont pas autoriser a y entrer. Cela dit, aux vue des circonstances, j'ai autoriser l'acces au village a Ereazerhead et All-Might une fois dans le moi pour qu'ils puissent te dispenser les cours que tu manque a Yuei.

Katsuki fusillât l'alpha du regard et désera les lèvres pour enfin parler de choses sérieuses.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe avec mon Alter.

L'alpha restât sans voie devant les yeux meurtriers du blond, et pour la premiere fois depuis que le jeune homme s'était réveiller, il comprenait qu'il aurait du mal a gérer le caractère du jeune alpha.. Katsuki quant a lui, le regardait avec le plus grand des sérieux, attendant une réponse.

Son Alter, sa force, la capitée grâce a laquelle il pouvait se démarquer de la foule. Bakugou et ces explosions… C'était deux choses qu'on ne pouvait dissocier. Alors que c'était il passer ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Et voila, le premier chapitre est terminer !

Dites moi se que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse ! Quelle impression vous fait Karon ? Et a votre avis, comment Katsuki vas-t-il réagir a cette nouvelle vie, loin de tout ?

Le chapitre deux est en cours de correction mais n'ayant toujours pas de connexion internet, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le sortir. Patience patience les louloux !

A bientôt pour la suite, bizzz Nakura !


End file.
